


The Likob Family

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Lekku Play, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, late night sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: The Likob family represents one of the wealthiest groups on Serenno and their long line of counts have held major titles in the galaxy for generations. They also had a reputation for their promiscuity.





	1. The Senator from Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme Amidala ventures to Serenno for a political visit with the Confederate senator.

Chapter One: Senator from Naboo

Era: Clone Wars

Padme stepped off her ship's ramp onto the deck of the small docking station over Serenno. She looked around the small area for Senator Henlee Likob, Confederate representative of the planet and her gracious host today.

She caught sight of him and was surprised by his appearance. He was fifteen years her elder, but aside from some deep smile lines and a few grey hairs he looked closer to Anakin's age. His ornate clothing was more form fitting than most Serennian counts preferred, and she understood why based on his toned arms and chest. He was no Anakin, but he must pride himself in keeping fit.

She walked towards him and they met halfway, “I presume you are Senator Likob?” She said in a formal tone.

“Yes, and you must be Senator Amidala.” He said in an accent she recognized from Count Dooku, albeit a younger form of it. She nodded and he gave a polite bow before offering her his arm.

She locked arms with him and he began to lead her towards his personal Sheathipede shuttle, it was larger than the base model and had a viewing area built into its control center. They boarded the ship and took up their seats at the front of the ship without speaking.

Padme waited for him to pull out of the station and begin the descent to Serenno before speaking again. “So Likob, what can I expect during my visit here?” 

“We'll head to my home on the far side of the planet to discuss the refugee aid the Republic wishes to begin through our system.” He looked over at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the view port, “Oh and please, call me Henlee. I'm sure you understand how drab pure formality gets after a while.”

She giggled a little to herself, her time as Queen of Naboo had certainly taught her that drabness. “Well Henlee, I hate to sound doubtful, but what about the droid presence on Serenno?” As the ship came over the side of Serenno, the Confederate defense fleet came into view. A dozen capital ships flanked by an assortment of frigates and corvettes.

“Serenno has a fairly limited droid force on planet, most of our defense are kept to space. The Clone Army and Republic Navy are held up elsewhere after all. You have nothing to worry about Padme.” She doubted that was completely true, especially since Dooku's palace was situated so close to their destination, but she chose to let his words calm her nerves.

“So Henlee, I know you were Serenno's senator in the Republic before the secession, but where do you stand now?” She caught herself staring down at his chest and reprimanded herself in her mind. She was a loyal wife.

“I'm senator to the Confederate Senate now. With Dooku acting as head of state I don't have a very large presence, but it's more substantial than what I dealt with in the Republic.” Ho looked over at one of the Providence capital ships, “My brother-in-law is a commander in the navy, he serves under Admiral Trench. My family also holds a majority share of the Confederate fleet over the planet, the left flank legally belongs to us.”

Padme stood up and moved to the side of the observation platform to get a better look at the ships. “I'm sure you're very proud.”

“That I am. Do enjoy the view, we'll be arriving in a few more minutes.” 

****************

Henlee smiled as Padme continued to look out the viewpoint with her back to him. He put the ship on autopilot and looked in the other Senate's direction, taking in her figure. 

He'd seen Senator Amidala before, mostly during his time in the Republic Senate and he remembered her usual dress, ornate clothing and hairpieces. So he was surprised by her krpe practical wardrobe for this visit. She wore a skintight, white outfit with a small side Cape. With closer inspection he noticed three lines of patch work and remembered where he'd seen this outfit before, the hole recordings from Geonosis, she'd worn this during Dooku's attempt at executing her. 

It didn't take a genius to realize she'd chosen it to appeal to his male psyche, it was a common senatorial practice to use sex appeal in order to persuade fellow senators to your own viewpoints. Henlee wasn't whining either, the jumpsuit hugged her flatteringly, showing off her fair bust and ample butt.

For the remainder of the flight he mimed flying the Sheathipede while enjoying the view Padme was giving him as she looked out at the palace district and surrounding countryside.

They landed at his palace and he led her to his bedroom office. He sat down at his desk chair. “Padme, tell me what all this aid program requests of Serenno.”

She sat down across from him. “Neutral parties in the war will carry Republic provided supplies through Confederate space in order to deliver them to groups caught in the crossfire of the war. All Serenno will have to do is let them pass through your system and occasionally provide refuelling and repairs.” 

Henlee thought to himself for a moment. This program was quite simple and he would be honored to broker the deal between the Republic and CIS. However, his current situation also provided him something else to gain. Padme had come here dressed with seduction in mind as a last resort likely but perhaps Henlee could force her hand and they would both get what they wanted.

He readied himself and spoke up, “Well Padme, I will admit it is a relatively simple request, however you will have to speak with other Confederate systems if I'm not mistaken.” He watched her tense up slightly and inwardly smiled.

“Yes, I intend on leaving for Bomis Koori after I'm done here.” Her face revealed her confusion just before she spoke, “Why do you ask?”

Henlee leaned forward slightly, clicking the camera button on his desk that would create a personal copy of its feed for him. “I intend on fully backing your aid program, but I'm not sure other systems would be so quick to agree. Perhaps you could convince me to speak with them on your behalf.” He put a subtle tinge on the word convince in order to get his point across.

A slight blush came across Padme's face before she spoke up, “I don't quite understand what you are implying, Henlee.” 

He stood up from his seat and stepped slowly around his desk as he spoke, “Padme, I'm sure a beautiful, young senator such as yourself understands the importance of persuasion. Your choice of clothing for this meeting is proof enough.” He stopped at the wide of his desk and looked at her as he waited for her response.

“You must mistake my casual dress for something else, senator.” Her blush became more pronounced on her indignant face. “I have no intention of using my body to gain your assistance.”

Her bluff was good, but Henlee had been a senator long enough to see through its cracks. “I don't believe that for a moment, Padme. You've been nothing less than comfortable with me since we met up on the docking station. I could simply refuse any involvement in your program if you would prefer that.”

Her eyes went wide and then looked downwards in defeat. “You're twisting my hand Henlee, we can still come to an agreement.” She stood up and looked up towards him, her face showing some remaining shreds of defiance.

“I offer you this.” He moved his hand to cup her cheek, taking her by surprise as he took a final step towards her, “You provide me with an enjoyable evening and I will not only allow your aid free movement through this system, I will also ensure the cooperation of all other Confederate systems. This is my final deal.” 

Padme thought to herself for a moment but made no move to escape his grasp. Then she took him by surprise when she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Henlee kissed back after a moment and began to move his arms down her sides. He took careful steps backwards and led her towards his bed as the kiss continued. Then he sat down on it and pulled her into his lap, his hands now grasping her supple ass through her jumpsuit.

Padme's hands undid the small chain holding on his cape and then moved to the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it off him, breaking the kiss for sparse moments before resuming once more.

Henlee grasped her ass through the thin material, causing her to moan into his mouth. Then he gave her a light slap, producing a popping sound and a deeper moan from Padme.

As he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Henlee moved his hands to pull down her jumpsuit bottoms. His hands then returned dutifully to her ass, squeezing and spanking it to produce more wonderful moans from Padme.

He continued at it for a few minutes before Padme broke the kiss. She then moved down his body, kissing her way down his chiseled chest before stopping in front of his waist. She removed his pants and boxers with relative ease and marveled as his erection bopped her in the face.

She grasped the large dick, moving her hand slowly and experimentally along its length a few times. She licked the tip before beginning to take it onto her mouth, Henlee's hand resting on her head.

Padme began to bob her head down the majority of his cock, surprising Henlee with just how easily she was able to take it. Her hands rested on his thighs as she pushed her head down to his base, taking every inch into her throat and mouth.

She continued to deepthroat him for a few more minutes before pulling off him slowly and surely. Still on her knees, Padme detached her side Cape and pulled her jumpsuit top over her head, now leaving her in the simple white bra and panties underneath. 

Padme stood up and undid her bra, letting it drop to the floor and revealing her perky breasts. Her panties followed soon after as she moved to straddle him, pulling Henlee into another deep kiss.

He grasped her ass with one hand while the other readied his dick. Padme slowly lowered herself onto him, his cock pushing into her wet pussy with general ease. After some adjusting her very tight snatch lowered itself to the base of his erection.

Both of Henlee's hands happily played with her ass as he waited for her to begin moving again. He spanked both sides of her ass as she raised herself up his dick before dropping back down his length.

She repeated this motion several more times, helping her pussy adjust to his size. Then she began to bounce faster, her ass making a slight slapping noise each time she bottomed out.

For the next few minutes they were both in bliss, Padme filling her pussy to the brim with his large cock and Henlee worshipping her glorious ass. Their current arrangement reached a climax when Padme came, squeezing Henlee's dick perfectly.

Once she came down from her high she pulled off his dick and moved over to the other edge of the bed on her hands and knees. Henlee stood up and moved behind her, grasping her ass and pushing back inside of her.

After a few slow thrusts he began to speed up quickly, pushing fully inside her with every thrust. After a couple of minutes his waist was slapping against her ass, producing loud plopping sounds. Padme's moans filled the room as he wracked her body with pure pleasure.

His hands left her ass and grasped her arms, pulling them back towards him and using them as leverage to thrust into her at greater speeds. Padme's moans were interspersed with the sound of his waist slapping against her ass.

Her second orgasm occurred abruptly, milking Henlee dangerously close to his own climax. Once she began to come down he pulled out of her and dropped her arms.

Padme fell down onto the bed in exhaustion, her ass still lifted into the air in a tantalizing manner. Henlee took advantage of her position by thrusting his cock between her ass cheeks. It took very little time for him to cum all over her back.

Henlee sat down beside her on the bed and ensured that she was ok. Once she began to regain her strength, he helped Padme clean up and get dressed before following suit.

While she fixed her hair in his wall mirror, Henlee walked over to his desk and shut off the security recorder before pocketing the new data file for later viewing pleasure. While she continued to fix her hair, he admired her ass while sitting on the edge of his desk.

Padme finished with her hair and turned around to look at him. “Henlee, that was amazing, you really know how to give a woman a good time.” He noticed a slight tone of guilt in her voice and it occurred to him that a woman like her likely had a boyfriend. Although the boyfriend of a senator should certainly understand that sexual openness was just as vital to the job as diplomacy. Henlee's wife knew that well enough.

“I was simply provided the opportunity and body to do so, Padme. I think you have the tightest pussy I've ever had the pleasure of fucking.” His eyes were locked on the mirror behind her which gave him a view of her perfect ass.

“So I take it our agreement is now squared away?”

“Of course Padme, I'll be sure the other necessary Confederate systems will allow Republic aid through their borders.” He walked up to her and shook her hand before giving her one last tap on the ass.

He led her back to his Sheathipede and took her to the docking station for a final farewell. When he returned to his palace he showed his wife his latest conquest.


	2. The Twi'lek Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera Syndulla visits a docking station over Serenno to collect some surplus fuel and supplies from the charitable owner.

Era: Reign of the Empire

Hera eased the Ghost's engines into standby and stood up from her seat in the cockpit. She looked out the viewport at the docking station hangar for a moment before turning around and walking to the aft of her ship.

Ever since the Ghost Crew had met up with the larger Rebellion, Hera had found herself running more and more solo jobs. Kanan and Ezra spent most of their time with Ahsoka, training or hunting down Jedi artifacts. Sabine and Zeb had taken to training their fellow rebels in tactics for space and ground combat. All Hera had for most of her time kow was Chopper who was currently happily nestled in his charging port.

She'd hoped that taking this longer trip on her own would help her keep her mind off the loneliness, but now that she found herself dozens of systems away from the base on an orbital station over Serenno she only felt lonelier. 

Hera shook those thoughts out of her head as she walked down the Ghost's ramp into the mostly empty hangar. She was on the bottom level of Coint Ilsra Likob's docking station, a reserviced portion of an old Confederate supply ship.

She made her way to the turbolift and passed some of his droid workers, old B1 and B2 models reformatted for deck work. Her mind flashed to her father and her childhood on Ryloth during the Clone Wars.

The turbolift swiftly took her up to the sixth floor where Ilsra's office was. She stepped out into the corridor and was amazed by the number of Clone Wars era relics placed along the walls of the hallway.

Pieces of just about every Republic vehicle and Confederate droid were hung on the wall in near perfect conditions. Hanging above his office door was the undeniable head of an Octuptarra Tri-droid and two functional but deactivated Magnaguards flanked the door.

Hera moved towards the door to knock when it suddenly slid open which she took as a direct invitation. When she stepped inside she was met with even more Clone War artifacts. Commando droid torsos made up light fixtures, a panel from an LAAT gunship was placed across a good section of the right wall, and a full Droideka sat in a glass case behind Ilsra's desk.

It took her a moment to focus on the man she was here to meet, his desk almost disappeared in the room due to the sheer number of items within. He wore a tank top that looked more appropriate for a mechanic than a Serennian Count; it was tight on him and showed off his well kept musculature.

She thought back to the briefing she was provided on him while she waited for him to address her. His father had been the senator of Serenno during the Clone Wars and well into the early days of the Empire until he was assassinated. Imperial sources pegged it on Rebels, but it had become fairly common knowledge among the Rebellion that the Empire had killed him for his attempted recreation of the CIS.

Ilsra had taken up his father's post for a few weeks before resigning. He'd decided to focus his wealth and influence on charity and had opened his docking station to any travelers in need of fuel and supplies. What the Empire didn't know was that he had resumed his father's work of providing supplies to Rebel groups.

“So this is how liberty dies…” Ilsra spoke up the beginning of the code phrase.

“With thunderous applause.” Hera responded, finishing Bail Organa's simple Rebel call phrase. She took that as reason to sit down across from Ilsra's desk.

Ilsra smiled at her and picked up a datapad. “You must be Hera Syndulla, I must admit I was honored to learn that you would be receiving the supplies and fuel Sato had requested.” He inserted a few commands into his datapad and placed it back down. In response two buzz droids rolled out of his desk and made their way out of his office and towards the turbolift.

“The honor is all mine Count.” Hera said, wondering why he'd be interested in her so much.

“It seems fitting that we should meet finally. The next generation of a similar arrangement our father's had.”

Hera was surprised for a moment, “Your father assisted mine despite his precarious relationship with the CIS?” It seemed strange to her that a stout supporter of the Confederacy would have had a working relationship with a Twi'lek rebel like her father.

“After the Empire began my father focused on finding ways to fight back however he could. Your father Cham was well known to him for obvious reasons so he approached him and began a supply deal with him.” He picked up a photo pad and flicked across it a few times before showing her a photo of his father, Henlee, shaking hands with her father. “A deal I have gladly continued.”

Hera smiled at him, happy to see there was no enmity between the two of them. “I wasn't aware of that, that's wonderful of you to continue such a risky business.” 

“Anything that damages this awful regime is worth the risk in my book.” He looked past her for a moment in thought. “Tell me Hera, what do you remember of the Clone Wars?”

Hera was taken off guard by the question and looked around the room for inspiration, her eyes stopping on the gunner compartment of a Y-wing hung on the right wall. “I was still a little girl when Wat Tambor occupied Ryloth, but I do remember one particular event. A Y-wing crashed in front of my home, the pilot was dead but the astromech was still functional. I saved him from the wreckage and fixed him up, Chopper still serves me well to this day.” She shrugged, “Everything else I remember from stories.” 

Ilsra nodded before speaking, “My father raised me on Serenno so I never saw any of the conflict. But my Uncle, Hozo Likob, was a Commodore in the Confederate Navy, he even served alongside Admiral Trench in a few occasions. His battles took him across galaxy and his visits were filled with wonderful stories of his ship and its conflicts with Republic Venators.” 

He looked over at the LAAT gunship panel and Hera now noticed the faded Aurebesh that read 501st. “He was serving under General Grievous during the Battle of Coruscant. His Providence acted as one of his honor guard. The 501st clone legion landed on it and killed the bridge crew, including my uncle, before the droid marines neutralized their boarding parties. His ship made an emergency jump to hyperspace to avoid capture. It was brought to Serenno so my father and I could have some reminder of him. I kept that gunship panel as a reminder.” 

Hera stood up and walked over to the panel, surprised to learn that one of the Republic's most famous legions of clones had been responsible for something so awful before Order 66. “I'm sorry for your loss, Ilsra.”

*******************

Ilsra focused on a painting in the back of his office, his father's most prized possession. It immortalized him bringing Serenno into the CIS and showed him shaking hands with Count Dooku. He smiled for a moment before coming back to reality and looking over at Hera who was now looking at the many relics he had hung around the gunship panel. “Thank you Hera, I've lost a lot since then. My uncle, my father, even my mother, but I push on in memory of them.”

His gaze moved down the Twi'lek's body, his eyes stopping on her well sculpted butt. It was hugged well by her high waisted flight suit. Ilsra had grown up seeing plenty of aliens, mostly Confederate senators visiting his father. Those men and women were stuffy politicians and very old ones at that. Hera was different, she was a Twi'lek, one of the most beautiful aliens in the galaxy, and she was no more than a year younger than him.

“There is one last thing we need to talk about.” Ilsra stood up from his desk and walked towards the left wall and Hera. “I assume Sato sent the agree upon payment.” He lied.

“Sato never mentioned any payment.” Hera said with a worried voice.

Ilsra took another step towards her, “Well I'm sure we can come to some form of agreement. You must have something of value in exchange for these supplies.” His father had taught him the basics of senatorial manipulation before his death, Ilsra gravitated most towards the effectiveness of sexual coercion.

“I'm afraid I don't have any cargo you could take and I don't have any credits on me.” Hera said, her voice growing more worried as she continued to miss the point.

Ilsra stopped in front of her, “I wasn't necessarily referring to material payment.” He said, exaggeratedly looking her up and down.

He got his point across this time. “Well Ilsra, if that's all you need in exchange you could have just asked.” She kicked in that natural Twi'lek charm as she brushed a hand across his face.

“Well that would have just been rude. Now we should move to my bedroom before we go any further.” He led her through the side door into his small sleeping quarters and stopped in front of the bed before pulling Hera into a kiss.

Her hands moved up his arms, one of them moving to grasp his chest while the other ruffled his hair. His hands moved down her sides before moving back to grasp her full ass.

They explored each other for several minutes before Ilsra moved his hand to grasp her flight suit's zipper and slowly pulled it down. It dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it, her body now covered only by an orange sports bra and matching panties.

Ilsra sat down on the bed and Hera moved to kneel between his legs as she removed his shorts and boxers. Her hands wrapped hungrily around his erection as her tongue worked at the tip of his dick.

Ilsra grasped her Lekku gently, her light moaning making it clear that they could elicit some level of pleasure. As Hera began to go down on his cock, he began to lightly tug at her Lekku causing her to moan onto his dick.

She moved her way up and down his length with the natural aptitude that only Twi'leks could truly boast. Ilsra then made the decision to begin pulling her on and off by her Lekku. As he started she immediately began to moan in delight.

Before long he was practically face fucking Hera, much to her apparent glee. He pulled out of her mouth after one last deepthroat and gave a quick tug on her Lekku.

The pair stood up again and kissed once more, their hands moving across one another's bodies in deep interest. Ilsra undid the back of her bra, letting her perky breasts free into the air. Her panties soon followed and he spun her around so her back was to the bed.

They continued to kiss deeply for a few more minutes before Ilsra pushed her back onto the bed and moved between her legs. His cock slid into her waiting pussy with some difficulty causing him to groan and Hera to let out the moan of a woman who hasn't been pleased in a very long time.

It took awhile for him to push all the way into her, the tightness of her folds squeezing him perfectly as he went. He felt the base of his dick hit her and leaned forward to kiss her while she adjusted to his size.

His hands moved to grasp her small but perky breasts as he continued to kiss her. As their tongues began to dogfight between their lips, Ilsra began to pull out slowly. Once his tip was all that was still in her he pushed back inside her, producing noises of pleasure from both.

Several minutes went by and Hera's pussy didn't seem any looser. However, Ilsra still managed to thrust with greater speed. He moved his mouth away from Hera's and down to one of her nipples which he began to nibble and suckle on.

He felt her tightening even more around him and chose to bottom out and hold them. Ilsra and Hera each moved a hand down to her clit and began to finish her orgasm off. His other hand moved up to her Lekku and tugged them a few times which effectively put her over the edge.

He didn't think she could get any tighter, but he was clearly wrong as Hera's pussy clenched around his cock. A lot of pent up cum came surging through, drenching his thighs as it squirted around his erection.

He pulled out of her and moved to sit beside her as she regained her energy. He caressed her Lekku as she grasped his dick, keeping both of them aroused without using too much stamina.

Once she had her strength back he helped her up and led her over to a wall. She places her hands against it and shook her supple ass at him invitingly. He spanked her once before pushing into her pussy again with just as much difficulty as the first time.

Once he bottomed out he began to get a rhythm going again, squeezing and spanking her ample ass as he went. Once he was moving in and out at a good pace he reached up to grab her Lekku with one hand, pulling her head back and making her moan loudly. 

Ilsra continued to pound into her, finally feeling her pussy loosen, even if it was just barely. The hand on her ass grasped her, enjoying the feeling of rippling flesh as his waist smacked against her very fleshy rear. 

Hera's second orgasm was set off when he pulled her Lekku back forcefully to get a better grip. This time Ilsra continued to fuck her as her pussy convulsed around him. 

Ilsra felt his own climax approaching and carefully pulled out of Hera before slapping her on the ass and letting her Lekku go. He laid down on the bed and was surprised when Hera took up a reverse cowgirl position on his waist, placing his cock between her ass cheeks.

She rode him for a few minutes, her glorious ass wrapped lovingly around his dick. When he came he covered her back and ass in spurt after spurt. By the time he was done her green skin had a white patchwork of oozing art.

While Ilsra lay there, Hera happily lapped up as much of his cum as possible with her fingers and swallowed every last drop. He had finally began to get his strength back by the time she had finished a quick shower and she stepped back into the room, dripping wet and naked.

They enjoyed one another's bodies knew last time before Ilsra helped Hera back into he clothes. She did likewise and they shared a final kiss.

“Hera, you have the ass of a goddess. That alone was enough to pay for my services.” He slapped her ass again, still very visible despite her flight suit's bulky exterior. 

“Not many men can handle my body, Ilsra. I'm very glad to say that you may have been one of the best I've had. Unfortunately for you my boyfriend is a Jedi so you can't quite compete.” She said teasingly before giving him a last lock on the cheek. 

Ilsra's eyes were glued to her ass as she left his office. He continued his lecherous interest through the security feeds up until Hera entered the Ghost.


	3. The Greenish-Blue Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colossus is visited by a young Count.

Era: Sequels

 

Captain Doza was sitting at his desk relaxing when the alert flashed across his holoscreen. When he glanced at the screen he was surprised to see what had tripped the orbital sensors.

A retrofitted Providence class destroyer had arrived in the system. No fighters had been launched and it looked in good enough repair to narrow out pirates. The age of the model was proof it wasn't First Order, Commander Pyre's incessant transmission made it clear they prided themselves on having the latest in ship designs. The demilitarization programs of the New Republic counted them out.

Either Resistance or private military, Doza thought as he moved his hand to the hailing button. He was cut off from making the first call by the beeping of an incoming Holo-transmission. 

He answered it and was greeted by a young man dressed in the very distinct outfit of a Serennan count. “Is this Captain Doza?”.

Doza straightened himself up and mustered the proper pose and prose of his days as an Imperial captain. “Yes, and who am I speaking to?” His time in the Empire was enough to teach him the importance of etiquette with high ranking officials, especially ones with a fully outfitted battlecruiser in range of his station.

“Count Jedda Likob of Serenno, I come with a simple request for you Captain.”

“And what would that be, Count?” Doza asked politely, his curiosity now piqued.

“I wish to stay aboard the Colossus for a short while. Maybe two weeks during which my ship will provide defense from pirates.” Jedda looked over to something not in the holo before continuing, “I will use my visit as a basis for whether I wish to invest in your station.”

Doza tried to hide his excitement at that prospect as he replied, “That would be my honor Count Likob, if you would land I would happily show you to my guest quarters for the night.” 

Fifteen minutes later Doza was standing on the landing pad as a Sheathipede shuttle made its landing. The ramp lowered and the young Count stepped down it, flanked by two Magnaguards carrying his bags. 

“I've also brought along a detachment of my security units: eight Commando droids, three droidekas, and two mixed squads of B1 and B2 battle droids.”

Doza was surprised by his casual listing of so many troops. “I don't think that's exactly necessary.”

“Captain, I have a super tactical droid named Linis who was very adamant that this station be protected by his best while I'm here.” 

The teen Count wasn't being overtly threatening, but Doza was familiar enough with the droid army to see his meaning. “Very well.”

“With that out of the way, lead the way Captain.”

***************

Jedda followed Doza down the hallway for a distance before they stopped between two doors. The captain gestured towards the door to his right, “These are my finest accommodations, I hope you'll enjoy your time with them.”

IG-172 and 173 took his bags inside without further word and Jedda heard the sound of another door opening. He looked over to see a young woman in a cyan flight suit, the resemblance to Doza revealed her as his daughter Torra.

“Father, who's this?” Torra said, walking over to her dad. She was around the same age as Jedda, maybe a little younger. 

“This is Count Jedda Likob of Serenno, he'll be staying across the hall from you for the next two weeks.”

Torra looked Jedda up and down before staring at his face for a few moments. She seemed to forget how to speak for a moment more, “Pleased to meet you.” She reached out her hand.

Jedda shook it and was surprised by the firmness of her grip. “I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.” He said with a wink he hoped Doza didn't see.

Torra smiled back at him before turning to head back into her room. “Well Captain, I look forward to your tour tomorrow. For now I'm going to get some sleep.” Jedda turned to head to the room as his Magnaguards exited to head back to his shuttle.

***************

Torra woke up to the sound of light knocking on her door. She peered at her chrono and saw that it was the middle of the night. She laid there for a moment, hoping the knocking would stop, then she gave into the new situation and rolled out of bed.

She walked over to the door, shivering in her thin sleepwear. She clicked the door open and was surprised to see Jedda in front of her. Torra moved her hands to cover herself, “Jedda, what are you do-”

“I'll tell you once we're in your room.” He didn't wait for her to answer before pushing past her into the room. She thought she was underdressed in her crop top and short shorts, but Jedda was even less dressed in just a pair of boxers.

“What do you think you're doing?” Torra asked in outrage while still trying to keep her voice down. Her eyes were fighting the urge to leave his face now with his body in full display.

Jedda was clearly fighting a similar battle, his own eyes glancing down and then back up at her face. “I was having trouble sleeping.” It sounded like a lie to her, but then again an excuse to see him again wasn't terrible.

“So you came over to my room?” She was trying to still sound mad.

He took a few steps towards her now. “I've found in the past that another's presence can be soothing.” 

Torra felt herself blush a little, “Is that so?” She said teasingly, taking a few steps towards him in turn.

Jedda took two more steps, he was now nearly next to her. “I assure you it would also keep you warmer, you are shivering right now after all.” He teased back at her.

Torra closed the remaining gap between them, glancing down at his waist before making eye contact again. “Looks like I'm not the only one being affected by the cold.” 

Jedda moved a hand up to brush across her cheek, “What do you say we get under your covers and help each other out.”

Rather than answer with words, Torra moved her hands to grasp his arm and shoulder before pulling him into a kiss. He took a moment to kiss her back to her delight. 

Jedda's hands took a tentative hold of her stomach, gently squeezing her as she kissed him deeper. Torra began to take steps back towards her bed and she quickly felt her butt bump against the bed.

Jedda broke the kiss and surprised her by picking her up and laying her in the bed. He had moved in between her legs when the knock came at the door.

“Torra?” Her father's voice called. Torra quickly pushed Jedda down under her covers as she pulled them over her. 

“Yes father.” She did her best to sound tired and hide her teenage arousal. Jedda's face pushing against her crotch was not helping, but his current position was the only one that would effectively hide him from her father.

Her father stepped into the room, “Your door sensor went off, I was just checking on you.” Thankfully he stopped at the threshold.

“I thought I heard something outside my door. It was just one of the security droids.” Torra lied, doing her best to avoid moaning from Jedda's tongue that was now licking her through her shorts.

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure you were all right.” Her father made no move towards her bed. Torra attempted to stop Jedda by squeezing her thighs around his head, but that only seemed to encourage him.

She moved a hand up to cover a moan that was about to escape her mouth. She made it out as a yawn, “Thank you father, good night.” 

Torra held her breath when she saw her father frown for a moment, “Good night, Torra.” She didn't let that breath out until she was sure he was halfway back to his quarters. When she exhaled it came out as a long moan.

She'd be made with Jedda if that whole thing hadn't turned on more. She pulled the covers up enough to see her pleaser. “Take my shorts off and show me what you got.”

*************

Jedda pulled Torra's booty shorts off of her long legs and was surprised by her lack of panties. He moved one hand to grasp one of her thighs while the other moved up to her clit. He tongued at her entrance while his finger drew small circles on her clit.

Torra let out muffled moans around one of her hands while the other hand moved to hold onto his head under the covers. He reacted by moving his tongue to her clit while he pushed one finger into her tight pussy. He tasted up a d down her clit while his finger probed around the edges of her folds.

Torra let out a gasping moan as he moved a second finger inside of her. He moved his fingers around in her in slowly shrinking circles, ending each rotation by pushing further into her pussy. Jedda's tongue now focused on quickly moving across her entire clit as quickly as possible.

After a minute or two Jedda had pushed his fingers halfway inside her and was making no further progress. He slowly pulled them out before sucking his fingers dry. Then he moved his head back between Torra's thighs and began to eat her out.

*************

Torra did her best to quiet her moans as they came out more and more against her best efforts. Jedda was now flicking her clit while his tongue drew figure eights inside her. Her thighs were clenching around his head in response to her pleasuring now.

Jedda suddenly flicked his tongue as deep into her as it could reach. He repeated the process several more times and on the fifth flick she came. Her pussy filled his mouth with her sweet nectar and splattered plenty on his face for good measure.

She was still coming down from her orgasmic high when Jedda moved up from under the covers. His hands snaked up her legs and under her ass, squeezing it and causing her to let out a quick “eep.” That was when she felt something else push against the inside of her thighs.

“Permission to enter?” Jedda teased. She could feel it better now that his tip was lightly pushing against her clit. He was really big.

Torra readied herself by wrapping her arms around his back, “Permission granted. Be gentle.” She said before pulling herself into another kiss with him.

He pushed into her slowly and surely, his dick stretching her wider as he went. Jedda pushed through her hymen and bottomed out inside her, filling Torra with a contentious mix of pain and pleasure.

They held there for what felt like an eternity, Torra finding solace in the feeling of his hands on her ass and his tongue in her mouth. It was a full two minutes after he bottomed out before she patted him on the back and he began to slowly pull out.

She felt her pussy wrap tightly around him as his cock moved outwards. Just the tip remained inside for a few moments before he began to slowly push back in. Jedda repeated this process a few more times and Torra felt herself loosen up.

His next few thrusts were slightly faster and cussed Torra to moan into his mouth with reinvigorated intensity. She pulled herself into a tighter embrace with him as he gradually sped up, his hands helping lift her by the ass.

Torra's body was filled with different pleasures. The cock passionately burying itself inside her pussy, the hands grasping her ass in hunger, the tongue she suckled on in her mouth, even her own nipples were pleasuring her as they pushed against the thin fabric of her crop top.

Now Jedda was truly fucking her, each thrust causing her stomach to ripple in a very pleasurable way. Torra felt her second orgasm rising up now and her pussy began to convulse around that wonderful cock.

He sped up again and each thrust brought her closer to the edge, but it was him slapping her ass that pushed her over. She unleashed a lengthy moan of pure pleasure into his mouth that he practically devoured. His thrusting slowed somewhat, but didn't quite stop.

She came down from her high and pulled away from the kiss to speak. “Let's finish doggy style.” The words were barely out of Torra's mouth before she felt him slowly begin to pull out of her.

************

Jedda let go of Torra, causing her to fall onto the bed. She laid there a moment before rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on her hands and knees. He got onto his knees behind her and rested his hands on her back for a moment.

He moved his dick up to rest on one side of her ass while his other hand squeezed the opposite side. Then Jedda pushed his cock down and into her again, squeezing Torra's luscious ass as he pushed inside of her.

He thrusted in and out slowly a few times to adjust to the new position. Once that was accomplished he sped up to a similar speed from earlier, right before Torra had climaxed.

Soon Jedda's hips began slapping against Torra's ass, producing soft popping sounds in the process. Her moaning was on full blast now, no hands or tongues to muffle it with anymore.

His hands groped her supple ass lovingly. Jedda gave it occasional light slaps so he could watch the ripples move across it. 

He fucked her for several more minutes before he felt her third orgasm coming close. He began thrusting at differing speeds, suddenly slowing down or speeding up in an effort to work her to it sooner. He bottomed out one last time before she came and Jedda slowly pulled out of her as her pussy lovingly clung to him.

He moved his erection between her ass and resumed thrusting at a slow rate. Torra moaned in response, loving the feeling of his hands and cock on her butt. It only took a few minutes for him to cum, covering her back in his seed.

Once they had both come down from their post-coitus highs, Jedda helped Torra clean herself up and then curled up beside her in bed. The next day she helped him sneak back to his room before her father arrived to take him on a tour of the facilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie Points to anyone who got the Red vs Blue reference in the chapter title.


	4. The Blue Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henlee Likob finds himself under the employ of the Jedi council for an important mission involving a Hutt slave ring.

Chapter Four: The Blue Jedi

Era: Post-Naboo Period  
Year: 27 BBY

Henlee had been on his way out of Palpatine's Outbound Flight launch party when he'd been pulled aside by Mace Windu. He hadn't gotten any answers on his way to the Jedi Temple and up to the Jedi Council Chambers.

Now he was standing before the entire council. He felt alienated from them by his expensive outfit. If Dooku hadn't left the order perhaps he'd feel better with another Serrennan present.

“Senator Likob, we thank you for coming on such short notice.” Windu said to him in that damned Jedi stoicism. 

“So what is it you ask of me, master Jedi?” He said, trying to hide any contempt from his voice.

“Require your assistance, we do.” Yoda said in his backwards rhetoric, Henlee actually liked him most of the time. “Helpful to us, your high status is.”

“How so?” He was interested now, he had feared this was simply another Jedi request for Senate representation.

“Several weeks ago one of our Jedi Knights went undercover within a Hutt slave ring in the Coruscant underworld.” Windu answered, “We require someone who can pass as a customer to purchase her from them and return her to the temple for debriefing.”

Henlee was more interested now, he hated the Hutts personally. “That doesn't sound too difficult, who am I collecting?”

Yoda pressed a few buttons and a holo appeared in the center of the room. The Jedi was a Twi'lek woman, looking to be in her late teens to early twenties although that described most of her people. “Being auctioned at Ziro the Hutt's palace she is. Her name, Aayla Secura is.”

Henlee did his best to avoid checking out her body and nodded. “I will pick her up immediately, master Jedi. You have my word.”

Before he could turn to leave Windu added one last point, “Understand that you may have to perform some unsavory things to get her.”

Henlee was halfway to the door when he responded, “I'm a senator Master Windu, I'm used to it.”

*************

Aayla stood off the stage in line with the other girls. They all wore the small metal bikini favorited by the Hutts. She had grown tired of being pulled across the planet, but her duty to the Jedi had taken priority over her personal preferences.

The Order had luckily sold her for her cover at an exorbitant price which had required her new “owner” to sell her for equally high prices as a one night slave. This meant she had been lucky to not see any use by the filthy patrons of the Hutt's illegal dens.

The signal was given and Aayla followed the others in the monotonous process she had unfortunately grown used to. They stopped on the stage and the holopanels with their information and price popped up in front of them. The other girls had sexual history and skills listed along with relatively low prices, Aayla's had no experience, but the price was comparable to a small freighter.

She scanned the room of bidders casually, the other girls’ prices starting to ramp up as the pigs began to bid. It was a normal assortment, mostly aliens with the occasional human mixed in and all of them wearing filthy clothing. 

One patron stood out however, a man wearing clothing she'd seen on Master Dooku before he'd left the order. He was eyeing her occasionally, but didn't seem to be bidding.

The auction was coming close to its end when she heard the ping of her panel's bid going up. She glanced at the strange man just in time to see his hand move back from bidding. 

She kept her face straight and tapped into the force for guidance. She felt no malice from him, he was a calmness in the sea of cruel beings. 

The auction ended and for the first time Aayla was led away by the chain around her neck. She was the first one off the stage and her owner spoke to her as he led her over to the well dressed man. Or should she say former owner, the bid was large enough for him to part ways with her.

The man took her chain and led her out of Ziro's palace and to his airspeeder. Although airspeeder didn't describe it correctly, it was ornate and very large. He led her to the passenger bay and sat her down on a couch before heading up to the cockpit.

If not for her cover she'd have used that chance to run, but not now. Aayla would be stuck hundreds of levels below ground and without her saber or clothes. She conceded to wait for her new owner to return.

When he did, he sat down and surprised her by removing the collar from around her neck. He threw it aside casually, “My name is Henlee, you will refer to me as such whenever I decide to use you.”

He moved a hand up to grasp her breast and was stopped by the metal bikini. A moment later her top fell down and he began to grope her with both hands. “You certainly have nice tits.”

Aayla hadn't expected to have to do anything like this when she had taken the assignment and was now at a loss for what to do. Her training as a Jedi had prevented her from indulging in sexual pleasure and she was unable to stop herself from moaning. She made a decision to play along and spoke up, “Thank you, master Henlee.”

He moved his head down to begin sucking and nibbling one of her nipples, causing Aayla to moan louder. His now vacant hand moved around her waist and squeezed her ass, causing her to let out a gasp that narrowed into a deep moan.

Henlee moved away from her tit and pulled her bottoms off her long legs. Then he pulled her into a kiss and, to her own surprise, Aayla kissed him back hungrily. Her natural Twi'lek instincts took over as they kissed passionately.

His hands moved across her long legs, the slow advance of his flesh against hers causing her to lightly moan into his mouth. One moved all the way up to grasp her ass again the other moved between her thighs and began to play with her clit.

Henlee pulled away from the kiss just as he pushed two fingers into her tight pussy. She let out a long, loud moan in response as he continued. “Yes master, fuck my tight pussy with your fingers, make your little slut cum again and again!!” She cried out much to her surprise.

He continued for a few minutes, stopping when her sheer sensitivity caused her to cum. So much pent up sexual energy was released in that moment, it felt amazing to Aayla. He pulled his fingers out and moved one to his mouth where he sucked her cum off before moving his other finger into her mouth. She happily suckled on it before he slowly pulled it out.

Henlee pulled his clothing off and then pushed Aayla to the ground in front of him. He osiehd his dick into her mouth and then grasped her Lekku. He used them to fuck her face and to her surprise she was enjoying it. His large cock moved down her throat with no resistance, the movement of it pleasuring her further.

He stopped after a few minutes and sat there, taking in the sight of her lust stricken face. It was getting to her brain now and she spoke up, “What do you want me to do next, master?” 

“I want you to get that fine ass up here so you can ride me.” Henlee said with a deep, commanding voice. She obeyed her master, she loved calling him that, and Aayla straddled him before pushing his cock inside of her, her Twi'lek genetics leaving no hymen to break. His size mixed with her tightness meant it took awhile for her to bottom out on top of him.

His hands squeezed and spanked her ass as she waited for her pussy to adjust to him. As she began to pull herself up his dick by his shoulders, he began to bite her neck. She dropped back down onto him just as he moved a finger into her ass.

Before long Aayla was bouncing up and down on his huge cock, her ass being spanked and fingered as she went. “Fuck yes master, fill me with your nice, big dick! Make this Twi'lek your personal whore, make her cum all over you! I'm all yours, my every inch is your property!” Her second orgasm was triggered by Henlee thrusting his entire middle finger into her ass.

Her orgasm didn't stop her from riding her master until it finished. Henlee pulled her off him and moved her to the edge of the couch. She laid there as he moved her legs back so her ass was in the air.

The first thing she felt was his spit in her ass, then followed shortly by his dick. He pushed into her very slowly and tears of pain and pleasure began to roll out of Aayla's eyes. She wanted this, she wanted whatever her master wanted, she wanted him to use her until her mind broke and then some. 

Henlee grabbed both her Lekku with one hand as he began to thrust in and out of her ass. Aayla was screaming out in pure ecstasy as he fucked her and spanked her and pulled her Lekku. The Jedi Order was good to her, but she clearly needed this from time to time.

“Yes master, fuck my sweet ass. Fill me up with your perfect cock! Fuck your slut, fuck her mercilessly and without her permission! Yes, yes, YES!!” He pulled her Lekku back with more force than previously and it set off her third orgasm.

He pulled out of her ass slowly and spent several minutes spanking and squeezing her ass. Aayla was in pure bliss, her body was genetically made for this, she was made for sex, her Jedi work was now little more than a distraction. 

He pulled her off the couch and moved his dick between her breasts. She sucked on as much of his cock as possible as he fucked her tits and before long she was rewarded with stream after stream onto her face. 

For the next four hours she was his, her master using Aayla's entire body for whatever he wished. She lay atop him, her ass held lovingly in his hands, when he gave her the news.

“The Jedi sent me to buy you and return you to the temple. When I learned you hadn't experienced the trade while undercover, I felt it was my duty to ensure you understood why it needed to be shut down.” The force told her he was lying, but she didn't care, he had made her feel like a true Twi'lek for the first time in her life.

“I won't pretend I'm mad at you master, I mean Henlee, I think I might have to keep in contact with you. Jedi celibacy is so boring.” She said before kissing him fully on the lips.

“Well I suppose that means you won't tell the council that I'm responsible for your current state?” He said before spanking her on her very bruised ass, the color now a bright red in contrast with her blue skin.

“I won't master, I promise.” She said before hugging him. The airspeeder then finally left the small alley it had parked in and Aayla dressed in her slave uniform as they arrived at the Jedi Temple.

************

Henlee left the temple soon after dropping Aayla off. He sat back in the passenger seat of the speeder with the happy knowledge that he now had his own personal Twi'lek Jedi.


	5. The Fugitive Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsra gets a delivery followed soon after by a seduction.

Chapter Five: The Fugitive Doctor

Era: Rebellion  
Year: 1 ABY

Ilsra was in a particularly chipper mood today. Business was doing well, Imperial forces were at an all time low around Serenno after the Death Star blew, and Rebel care packages were sneaking through with ease.

But the real reason he was so happy on this particular day was because of a shipment arriving today. Ilsra had lucked out with a collectors group on the Holonet and been able to purchase half a dozen vintage Droidekas. With some retrofitting they'd work alongside his current half dozen remarkably well.

Ilsra used them alongside his buzz droids to have access to every inch of the station. With two on each floor he could neutralize any would be threats in an instant.

The ship that arrived with the cargo was ID'd as the Ark Angel II and had a fairly unique design that reminded him of the HMP Predator droid gunships. He didn't have a name for who the delivery person was, but this particular collectors group almost always sent a young Rodian to his station.

**************

Aphra stepped out of the turbo lift and was immediately amazed by the sheer number of Clone Wars era artifacts on the walls. Her mind raced alongside her eyes from object to object; droid parts, starship wings, clone armor. Count Likob had everything.

Of particular note to her was a semicircle of Clone helmets placed over a DSD-1 Dwarf Spider Droid on the wall. The helmets were Phase II helmets with the distinct markings of the 501st, 212th, 327th, 182nd, 41st, and 104th. Those were particularly difficult to find and must be worth a fortune.

Then again, Ilsra Likob was a Serennan count, he was worth more than a few fortunes. Speaking of him, Aphra walked down the rest of the entry hall and did her best to not get caught up in more trinkets. She stepped between his two Magnaguards and into his office.

If the entry hall was Aphra's archaeological wet dream, then the office was the archaeological equivalent of getting fucked in the ass: pure ecstasy. She did her best not to ogle every little thing as she moved up to sit down across from him.

Likob made a few more inputs on his datapad and a pair of buzz droids rolled out of the front of his desk. Information couriers no doubt, inventive. He placed the pad down on his desk and looked up to her with a smile. “I was surprised not to see the usual Rodian, to what pleasure do I owe your work as a delivery woman?”

Aphra wasn't sure if he was truly cheerful or that he knew who she was and was ringing up the Imperial security forces in the system. She assumed the former and smiled back, “I found the Droidekas, the group wanted me to deliver them to you personally. I'm assuming they knew my predilection for Clone Wars technology.” 

“You have good taste then.” Ilsra stood up and beckoned her over to the side of his desk. Aphra walked over in curiosity. “Tell me, are you familiar with the Scorpenek Annihilator model?”

He was testing her, there was no way he had one of those. Aphra looked around the room for a moment and to her distinct surprise noticed the left half of one in a back corner. “Yes I am, that's one over in the corner isn't it.”

Ilsra looked where she pointed and nodded with a smile of approval. “Good eye, I'm surprised. Not many people even know the name.”

“Well the CIS only built 200 models and most were stored away under mysterious orders.” Aphra was impressed he'd even gotten part of one, she'd heard that the Emperor himself has collected them all. “How'd you get it?”

“My father was a member of the Confederate Senate, he had a way of collecting rare items is still don't quite understand.” He didn't know it, but he'd just played into her hands. Aphra was clear he had the info she'd come for.

“Your family has lived on Serenno for a long time if I'm not mistaken.” Aphra said, walking over to his desk with an exaggerated swagger meant to bring his attention to her ass. Men weren't really her thing, but she knew for certain that her body could often loosen lips.

“Yes, the Likobs have been counts on Serenno since before the Sith Wars.” She could feel his eyes on her ass, Ilsra's glances away whenever she checked not hiding it.

“Then I assume you have a wealth of knowledge about Serenno's past?” She moved around the desk and back towards him, Aphra's exaggerated movements causing him to forget she was watching him look at her hungrily.

Ilsra shook his head a little and spoke up. “Yes, to some degree at least.” Aphra walked up to him, licking her lips seductively. She moved a hand slowly up his arm and another to his cheek.

“I don't suppose you would happen to know where the Dooku family vault is?” Aphra said, tapping her fingers slowly on his chin. He was eating her bait up like a good little fish.

“Um, I could be convinced to tell you, but it's not gonna be cheap.” Ilsra still kept a confident voice, even if Aphra could feel his erection against her leg as she wrapped it around his waist.

She licked across her front teeth, “I was hoping that was the case.” She then pulled him forward into a deep kiss. 

Ilsra kissed back quickly and Aphra began leading him back to his chair. Once he was in front of it, she broke the kiss and pushed Ilsra down into the chair. Next she got onto her knees in front of him and pulled off his pants and boxers.

Aphra may prefer pussy, but the cock in front of her looked amazing. He was huge, her hand barely fitting around it. She licked at his tip for a few moments before taking his head into her mouth.

She was out of practice, but with a dick like his it was like riding a bike. She sucked him up and down, moving her head in semicircles to add to his experience. Ilsra's groans and pressuring hand on her head indicating just how great it felt.

After several minutes of this she pulled off him slowly. “So, you wanna tell me where that vault is now?”

****************

“Well Aphra, perhaps I could have Vader give you a personal tour.” He smirked down at her as her eyes went wide in shock. “I can inform him you're here in an instant and half the sector fleet will be here in half an hour.”

She stood up and held her hands up in surrender. “I'll do anything, just don't call him.” She was very scared, deserved it too. She thought she could just come in here and seduce info out of him. That was his play, not hers and she was gonna pay for it.

“Why don't you get over here and bounce that pretty ass on my dick. Then we'll see.” Ilsra said before reveling in her defeated stance. “Oh and any blaster fire will alert my Magnaguards and the Droideka in that case back there. You'll be dead before you can duck under the desk.”

Aprha's face became visibly annoyed, but she pulled her clothes off and moved up to him. She spun around so her back was facing him as she pushed his dick inside of her. She was incredibly tight, evidently the rumor that the archaeologist was a lesbian were true.

She took several tentative bounces before beginning to speed up, her tight pussy clamping around Ilsra's cock. Once Aphra got moving, her ass began to slap against his waist, producing wonderful ripples across it. He could tell by the muffled sound that she was biting her lip to cover her moaning up.

Ilsra spanked her ass a few times and held one hand down there to squeeze the wonderful thing. His other hand moved up to begin lightly choking her. “Now you learn what happens when you overestimate just how clueless someone is.”

Aphra continued to bounce on him, her moaning now escaping her mouth loudly. Ilsra began to thrust upwards in time with her ass, causing her to gasp out moans each time their bodies slapped together. “Yes sir, fuck you're good at this!”

He squeezed her throat a little harder which worked to trigger her first orgasm. Her pussy clenched around him and she stopped her bouncing. Ilsra didn't let her climax slow him down and continued to pump upwards into her convulsing pussy.

Aphra finished cumming and Ilsra pulled her off him roughly. He then stood up and flung her into the chair. She was bent over it when he began to push into her ass.

“No no no, please I concede!” Aphra yelled in response. Ilsra responded by grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her.

“I'm not stopping until I cum, you are going to help with that unless you want to have a last meeting with Vader.” That got the point across as he began to thrust in and out of her tight ass. It was slow and hard work, but it was getting Ilsra off very well. 

Once he began to really get a rhythm going, Aphra was beginning to let out screams of pained pleasure. However Ilsra didn't last long to her tight ass and soon felt his own orgasm bunching up. It finally occurred alongside her second one.

**************

He let her go and Aphra fell face down into the chair. Her legs were like jelly after that ordeal and Ilsra had to help her into her own clothes. “Be glad I'm not fond of the Empire, otherwise you'd be in the care of the system commander until Vader got here.”

She'd been beaten at the same game she had been pulling on him. “I'd say thank you, but I think you already extracted all my thanks and left some or your own.” She said, squeezing her ass and feeling his cum inside her.

Ilsra grasped her ass again, “If you'd prefer some more haven from Vader all it'll cost you is some more of what we just did. I'll treat you better, unless you'd prefer otherwise.” 

Aphra knew the answer he wanted wasn't verbal and chose to pull him into another kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands landed on her ass again. Ilsra held her there for a moment before walking towards the bedroom.

Her clothes came off again and she landed on her back on the bed. He moved between her legs and as he pushed inside her again, she wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper.

Ilsra bottomed out inside her and held there to speak for a moment. “If you wish to keep under my haven this is all you'll be doing. I'll fuck you for an hour or two, handle some business, then come back and fuck you some more.”

Aphra answered him by propping her upper body up and wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him into a kiss just as he began thrusting. These next few days would be the most pleasurable of her entire life.


	6. The Kuatian Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedda visits a mechanic in the Colossus.

Chapter Six: The Kuatian Mechanic

Era: Sequels  
Year: 34 ABY

Tam stood alone in Yeager's hangar as she waited for their latest client. She'd accepted the job from Captain Doza on the behalf of Yeager who was visiting friends with Neeku and Bucket. She figured she'd be able to handle whatever it was Jedda Likob needed.

He was likely just another rich kid with more money than sense, something she wasn't exactly appreciative of. He'd made his presence known in the system very quickly in the form of his Providence destroyer and flanking Recusant cruisers orbiting the planet. 

Her research into him pretty much backed up her thoughts. He was the son of the acting regent of the Serenno Confederacy. Jedda was acting as the poster boy for their secessionist group from the New Republic, seeking out allies as his father saw fit.

She had been waiting ten minutes when she finally saw it. A starfighter flying down from the general direction of Jedda's fleet. It was yet another retrofitted ship from the Clone Wars.

It pulled into the hangar and landed. Once the repulsorlifts cooled down, the cockpit canopy opened up and to Tam's surprise Jedda himself stepped out.

He wore a flight suit that hugged his impressive physique quite well. Tam did her best not to stare as he got out, she didn't want to be interested in rich boy, no matter how cute he was. 

“I take it you're one of Yeager's people.” Jedda said as he walked over to her.

“That I am. Tamara Ryvora at your service.” They shook hands and then took a few steps back to look at the ship better. “Is that a Belbullab-22?” Tam asked in wonder, they were not only expensive, but also very old ships.

“That it is, my father purchased it from a settlement on Tatooine. He claims it belonged to General Grievous himself so it's called Soulless One even though I doubt it's the original.”

“That's quite impressive.” Tam wanted to keep up a cold atmosphere, but she was a sucker for classic ships and Jedda was so charming.

“Your job should be rather simple. I just need the systems calibrated and some new repulsorlifts. I'll provide any funds necessary for parts as well.” He pulled out a clump of credit chips and handed them to her before walking back into Yeager's office.

The job didn't take long, after a little more than an hour Tam was heading into the office to inform Jedda. She walked in and was surprised he wasn't there before hearing him yell to her from Yeager's bedroom.

He was seated on Yeager's bed with his flight suit folded up next to him. Tam stepped to the side of the bed and kept her distance. “I've calibrated the ship and replaced the repulsors, all that's left is to wait for the lifts to finish calibrating.”

“So I suppose it's time to talk about payment.” Tam wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but it almost sounded like he had some underlying meaning. “I think I'll add in a bonus because of how quick you were.”

He was standing in front of her now. He pulled out a larger clump of credit chips and placed them on a counter behind her. Then Jedda surprised her when he pulled her into a kiss.

Tam didn't know whether she should fight or go with it so for a moment she did nothing, her eyes wide with shock. It was when one of his hands grabbed her ass that she made her decision.

She kissed him back as best she could and it felt amazing. His hands moved across her body with practiced expertise, every squeeze and rub arousing her further. He stepped back as they continued and brought them right in front of the bed.

It was Tam who broke the kiss and pushed him backwards, landing Jedda on the bed before she began to strip. Her clothing could not have come off faster and in mere moments she stood before him in her underwear. 

She got down on her knees in front of the bed and removed his lower clothing to reveal a large erection. Tam wasted no time, stroking the base as she began to suck on the upper part. Serennan counts tasted a whole lot better than the scum she'd had to trade favors with on the Colossus before.

Soon Tam was taking most of his dick into her mouth with each bob, savoring the taste as she practically choked herself on the glorious thing. Then she pulled off him slowly, producing a satisfying pop as it came out of her mouth.

She gave him no time to brace before she moved onto the bed and straddled him, pulling her panties to the side as she did so. His cock slowly pushed into her tight pussy as she strained against her own pain to fit the glorious thing inside of her. His hands moved to squeeze her ass as Tam slowly raised herself back up his monster.

It did not take long for her to begin bouncing, her tight pussy stretching to hold him. It felt indescribably good; his cock moving in and out of her, his hands squeezing and spanking her ass, and her body moving up and down on top of him. Tam felt her body tensing up and her first orgasm rocked through her.

*************

She fell forward onto him as she rode out her high. Jedda waited until she was finished to slowly pull her off his dick and plop her onto the bed next to him. 

He rolled her onto her side and pushed her legs up so they were pointed off the bed. Tam moved her hand to hold them as Jedda pushed into her pussy. She let out a long moan as he pushed into her tightened vagina.

Jedda wrapped a hand around her stomach and used it as leverage to push into her deeper. Tam had her free hand clasped over her mouth in a futile attempt to silence her moans. Each thrust into her caused her thigh to jiggle and his waist slapped into her body.

He reached his free hand up to grab one of her tits as he continued to fuck Tam. Jedda pinched and twisted her nipple, eliciting sharp and excited moans from her. The combined pleasuring caused her second orgasm after a few more minutes.

He pulled out of her and stood up beside the bed, letting her rest for a moment while he stretched. Then Jedda looked back over at Tam and spoke, “Ready to collect your bonus?”

Tam got the message and moved off the bed and over to him on her knees. She grasped his dick hungrily and began to jerk off his base as she suckled on his tip. He surprised her by grabbing her head and began to thrust into her mouth.

He fucked Tam's face for only a minute before pulling mostly out and filling her mouth with his cum. Not a drop was wasted as the mechanic sucked down his seed. She then happily smiled up at him with an empty mouth.

Jedda helped her up and was helping Tam dress when Yeager opened the door. “Tam, have you seen Doza's clie-” The older man paused as he saw the two teens standing in front of him half clothed.

Tam froze in fear while Jedda gave Yeager a look that he hoped expressed that things had just finished. “I'm sorry for walking in on you, I'll do some last checks on your ship, sir.” Yeager turned to leave as the pair finished dressing.

Jedda slipped a few more credits into her back pocket and groped her one last time before leaving. He got in his ship and waited for the rest of her crew to finish up last minute checks.

“Tamara, I could not help but notice that you were mating within Yeager's bedroom.” The Nikto said matter of factly to Tam.

“Neeku! Where would you get that idea?” Tam said in an exasperated voice as her face went red.

“I heard the sounds when I got here before Yeager. Then when he left his office he said, ‘fucking teenagers,’ I was familiar that that word meant fornicating and pieced the rest together.” Jedda had seen Nikto naivety up close before, but it never lost its charm or comedy.

“And if I was what would it mean to you?” Tam said, still clearly annoyed with her crew member's questioning.

“I wanted to be sure you would not wish to do so more, I have heard that humans enjoy mating quite often.” The green alien had a big, dumb smile on his face. “Perhaps you could teach me how to do so as well.”

Jedda prepped his ship for takeoff but was able to see Tam's reaction before he left. Her eyes had gone wide in shock before narrowing as she smiled mischievously.

He'd probably just set her off onto that Neeku boy, lucky little alien.


	7. The Self Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henlee brings along a guest on his way off of Coruscant.

Chapter Seven: The Self Exile

Era: Clone Wars  
Year: 19 BBY

Henlee walked through the seedy streets of level 1313 in his usual undercover outfit. He'd just picked up an Intel package from one of the CIS's agents on Coruscant for Count Dooku. 

As he made his way back to his ship he was reminded of how badly the Republic handled patrolling the Coruscant underworld. One would think that with the Clone Army they boasted as being endless they would be able to minimize just how horrible crime was down here. Henlee had learned long ago the real reasons for this, the Republic Senate talked much of change and selflessness, but unless things directly affected them they couldn't care less about it. That was how they treated the lower levels of Coruscant and how they'd handled his own planet and many more like Kalee and Bonadan.

Henlee arrived at the docking bay where he'd stowed his ship. It was an old Dynamic class freighter, a relic of the Old Republic most famous for its use by Darth Revan. It was cheap on upkeep, unassuming to the outside, and modified heavily on the inside.

It was much to his surprise when he found an orange Togruta standing beside the ramp and speaking to his pilot droid. OOM-727 was having a polite discussion with her and didn't seem to realize how incriminating a Trade Federation model droid on Coruscant was. “My master could probably take you off world without much convincing.”

Henlee figured it would be best to see where this went. Worst case scenario he dumped her on the Wheel on his way back to Serenno. “727, what's going on here? Who is this?”

He looked up and down the young Togruta. She wore a one piece outfit and stockings that accented her fair figure quite well. Her face was that of a youth who had seen more than any person should at such an age, all too common in this war the Republic had started. “I'm Ashla, I was just talking to your droid about renting your ship for passage offworld.”

Henlee thought it over. He felt as though he recognized this young woman, but wasn't sure where from. “I'm sorry to say my ship is not for rent, but I can at least drop you off at a refueling station while on my way home.” 

“That would be very kind of you.” Ashla replied with a small smile. He noticed one of her hands move to her belt though, it came up with air in what was clearly a reflexive move. Perhaps she'd sold her blaster for passage money and was used to grasping it during times of the unknown.

Henlee led her aboard and let her sit down in his lush galley as he walked up to the cockpit. After he helped 727 take them into space, he made his way towards his quarters.

He sat down at his desk and pulled up his connection to the Confederate Holonet. He typed in “orange Togruta” and waited for results. He found a report from General Grievous himself that was most intriguing. It detailed a Jedi Knight fitting “Ashla's” appearance that had engaged him on Florrum named Ahsoka Tano.

It was the search on the Republic Holonet that truly interested him though. “Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano Leaves Jedi Order” she'd been caught in a scandal and left the order after a misunderstanding. This shut down his thoughts on turning her over to Dooku, but it did give him a new idea.

************

Ahsoka still wasn't sure about her host. The battle droid pilot, the well furnished ship, she feared she may be aboard a bounty hunter ship or worse. Her time on Zygerria had shown her one of the worst sides of the galaxy and she didn't want to repeat it.

She didn't let those thoughts alarm her though, the force had yet to give her any indication of malice from the man. She felt his presence moving into the room and sat up a little straighter on his couch.

He was wearing a set of ornate pajamas with CL stitched on a small chest pocket. It reminded her a bit of Count Dooku, but she figured that was just her paranoia speaking. “I realize I never did introduce myself earlier. My name is Henlee Likob.”

Ahsoka didn't recognize the name which put her at some level of ease. She reached out her hand and shook his. “It's so nice of you to have taken me aboard Mr. Likob.”

“It was no trouble, especially for a young woman in need.” He gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. Ahsoka now began to realize that Henlee reminded her of Anakin. He was clearly older than her old master, but he had a similar face that was only missing the scars of war.

It occurred to her that being aroused by that similarity was a terrible thing, that thinking such things about her old master was sacrilege. Those were the teachings of the Jedi and she realized now that perhaps celibacy wasn't all it was choked up to be. 

A new crossroads appeared to Ahsoka and she chose the turn in the fork that she felt would help her best with her new future. “Henlee, could I ask you a favor?”

He looked at her with a little skepticism for a moment, but nodded and spoke, “Yes, what do you ask of your humble host?”

“I would like to repay you for your kindness, but I don't have any credits. Would you take something else as payment?”

Henlee walked over and sat down on the couch across from her. “Of course, simply direct me for what you wish to do.”

Ahsoka stood up from the couch, “Lay down on the couch and I'll do the rest.” Henlee obeyed and she was treated to his very shocked face as she removed her main clothes. She stood before him in her thin underwear now.

Next she tugged down his pants and boxers, revealing his quickly growing member. Ahsoka had only a rudimentary understanding of sex, but she'd seen enough holopornos to know what to do. She stroked it a few times while her other hand pulled down her panties.

She straddled Henlee's waist and slowly lowered herself so that her pussy was rubbing against his dick. Then Ahsoka began to move back and forth across it slowly, causing the older man to groan in pleasure. She gradually sped up and began to moan as she pressed his cock up against her clit.

After another minute of moving back and forth across him, Ahsoka decided to grind on him differently. She moved her hand down to place Henlee's cock erect in front of her pussy before moving up and down. This felt even better for both of them as evidenced by their moans and groans.

After several minutes of grinding Ahsoka was startled and excited when she felt Henlee's cock slip inside her. After she bottomed out she slowly raised up off of him and spun around with his dick still inside her. Her ass was in his full view and she let out an excited gasp as he began to grope her.

Her first few bounces were slow and timid to allow her pussy time to adjust. Then she began to speed up, letting his dick stretch her perfectly each time she bottomed out. Ahsoka was rewarded for her quick recovery with a few good spanks which caused her to cry out something she'd only ever said late at night in her personal quarters. “Oh fuck yes, master!”

************

Those words coming out of the young ex-Jedi reminded Henlee of his times with Aayla Secura. He didn't correct the young Togruta and instead gave her more of what she clearly wanted. He began to thrust upward into her in time with her bouncing body. Meanwhile his hands kneaded her fine teenage ass and spanked it every now and then.

“Yes master, just like that, fuck me harder, fuck me till I can't walk!!” Henlee obliged, the movement of his body into hers making a loud slapping sound now as he sped up and deepened his thrusts.

Ahsoka came soon after and fell backwards onto him. He didn't let up in his assault though and moved an arm around her to hold her in place as he continued to thrust upwards into the young woman. “Fuck I'm cumming, I'm cumming so much! Yes master, use me as a toy, make me yours and no one else's!” 

***********

Ahsoka no longer saw Henlee fucking her, her mind and imagination had taken hold and now Anakin was the one plowing into her. The repressed dreams the Jedi had forced her to torture herself with were now being made reality, soon they would have no more hold on her.

Her master pulled her off of him and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped Ahsoka on the bed and moved her legs onto his shoulders as he pushed inside of her again. His hands wrapped under her and grasped her ass as he continued to thrust in and out if her. “Ooh master, don't you love my sweet little ass!”

Anakin looked down at her with that smirk she loved so dearly. “It's perfect, nice and tight just how I like it.” He emphasized his point by squeezing her ass deeply and roughly.

He fucked her roughly, every thrust causing her to gasp out a moan. It was perfect, everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. “Yes master, make me cum again and again and again!!” 

As if on cue Ahsoka orgasmed again, her pussy tightening around her master's cock lovingly. He pushed all the way into her and held himself inside her as she rode out her high.

************

Henlee held inside Ahsoka for a long while after she finally came down and enjoyed her blissful face. He'd feared this would have been a much more forceful occasion, but the young Togruta was just as hungry for sex as his favorite Twi'lek had been all those years ago. 

He pulled out of her slowly and grabbed her feet to pick her up. He dangled her in front of him as he began to eat out her tight pussy. The little orange slut happily suckled on his cock as he went down on her.

Despite her clear inexperience, Ahsoka was still servicing him very well as he ate her out. To Henlee's surprise she managed to get him close just as he caused her third orgasm. He filled her mouth up with his cum and then moved to drop her down onto the bed.

************

Her head hung off the side of the bed as she swallowed his load happily. Her master sat down beside her and she happily yelped as he began to eat her out again.

Ahsoka's pleasure skyrocketed after a few minutes when he pushed a finger into her ass. Then she was a little disappointed when he pulled away. “Master, aren't you going to cont-”

She was cut off by the feeling of his once again erect dick pushing into her tight ass. Ahsoka moved one of her Lekku into her mouth and bit down, pleasuring herself more and silencing her screams of pain. He didn't give her time to adjust before beginning to thrust, stretching her small hole with every simple movement.

It took a few minutes, but eventually he was moving in and out of her at a great pace. She could feel him coming close though, she was too tight for his own good.

Before he could creampie her ass he pulled out of her and came all over her back. It was so warm and felt amazing pooling in the duvets in her back. Ahsoka sat there for a few moments before reaching back to collect some for tasting.

************

Henlee helped her clean up and was amused by her calling him “Skyguy” for whatever reason. He slapped Ahsoka on the ass and it seemed to wake her up from whatever dream she was within. She looked embarrassed for a moment before collecting herself. “Mr. Likob, how did you like my payment?”

He first answered her by pulling her up into a kiss before speaking. “I think it bought you a trip to whatever planet you wish.” Henlee said before casually squeezing her ass through her thin clothes once more.

“Whatever neutral planet is furthest from here sounds good.” Ahsoka said as she began to moan again. 

“Would you like to continue your payment on the way?” Henlee said before slipping a hand under her skirt and into her panties.

Ahsoka let out a long, seductive moan in response. “It would be impolite not to.”


	8. The Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsra makes a new deal with the representative of a rebel cell.

Chapter Eight: The Fulcrum

Era: Reign of the Empire  
Year: 7 BBY

Today was a unique day for Ilsra. On his third level, taking up his largest hangar, was a CR90 Corellian Corvette. Markings indicated origins form Alderaan and the formal request for specific supplies he had received backed that up.

It also had clued him in that he was dealing with Rebels today. That and the insistence that he speak to their contact who was codenamed Fulcrum. 

He was no stranger of dealing with direct Rebel contacts. Cham Syndulla occasionally spoke with him when he dropped by to pick up his quarterly shipment. Saw Gerrera's Partisans had visited him before as well, although Saw himself never came with. Even Bail Organa had worked with him before, using Ilsra as a middleman for more noticeable purchases.

This particular cell seemed extra paranoid though. The Captain Sato he'd spoken with had made it clear he only wanted Ilsra to directly interact with this Fulcrum fellow. He'd obliged, figuring the small credit influx and another connection would be helpful.

He saw a hooded figure leave the corvette and make their way towards the turbo lifts. He kept close watch of the security feeds as they continued their journey to his office. When they stepped out into his entry hall he was sure he noticed some sort of flinch from the figure before they continued towards his office.

When they walked in Ilsra flashed a smile just before the figure spoke, "So this is how democracy dies..." Fulcrum said in a feminine voice.

"With thunderous applause." Ilsra finished the code phrase. "I presume you are Fulcrum. I am Ilsra Likob and it is my pleasure to have you aboard." 

Fulcrum paused for a moment and the movement of the hood indicated she had looked him up and down. Suddenly she removed the hood to reveal the orange face and distinct features of a Togruta. "Did you say Likob? As in Henlee Likob?"

He was a little perplexed by her reaction, but at least happy to now see his client's face. "Yes, he was my father." Ilsra said, picking up a holo-album and showing her a photo of him with his late father. As he did he noticed the distinct shapes of lightsabers hanging from her belt under her cloak. "Did you know him when you were a Jedi?"

It was a guess, a dangerous guess too, but it paid out. "I was no longer a Jedi when we met, but he did help me during the Clone Wars." She said, pulling her sabers out and placing them down on the far side of the desk before sitting down. It was clearly a peace statement rather than a threat.

"Wait, I think I remember hearing about you." Ilsra said, now wracking his brain to remember the circumstances. “Bail Organa came her asking about a Togrutan Jedi several years ago. The name he used was Ahsoka Tano.”

“That would explain things. Your father helped me hide from the Empire on a few occasions before his death. He also helped Bail find me.” Ahsoka sat down across from him. “But we aren't here to discuss my connection with your father. Let's talk about a supply deal.”

Ilsra straightened up a little, “Oh of course, what all does it entail?” He noticed her uneasiness and was somewhat confused, “Are you uncomfortable in my office?” He asked with befuddlement.

“Sorry, your decorations remind me of the Clone Wars. Do you have anywhere else we can discuss?” Ahsoka said as she glanced over at the gunship panel on the wall.

“Of course, I'm sorry about that. Follow me.” Ilsra stood up and offered her his arm which she happily wrapped her own around.

**********

Ilsra led her to a small lounge a floor below that lacked the esoteric decorations of his office. They sat down at a small conversation circle across from one another. “This better?”

Ahsoka sat back into the chair, she hadn't had this kind of leisurely comfort in so long. “Yes it is. What all do you use this level for?”

“I have some guest bedrooms here for staying customers. They're rare, but it's nice to have on standby.” He stretched his arms up and yawned, bringing Ahsoka's attention to his muscled arms in his tight tank top. He reminded her a little of her old master in a reassuring way.

“Now, back to business. I would like to set up a supply deal between you and the cell of Rebels led by Commander Sato.” Ahsoka leaned forward somewhat in her chair to keep a professional profile.

Ilsra straightened up too and she barely noticed him glance down at her breasts. That was a potential opportunity he'd just confirmed. “That shouldn't be an issue Ms. Tano, all we'd need to set down is payment.”

“Well Bail Organa would cover most of the costs, but I think I can provide a little more to cement it.” Ahsoka said, thinking back to Ilsra's father and how amazing her experiences with him had always been. Then she stood up and moved over to sit on the arm of his chair, her legs resting on top of his.

His face lit up with a knowing smile. “Do continue my dear.” Ahsoka obliged and moved a hand over to his shoulder before leaning down to kiss him. His own hand reached around her to hold her back and pull her a little lower into the kiss.

The kiss went on for nearly a minute before Ahsoka shifted herself down and onto his lap. Ilsra's hands reflexively moved up to grope her ass through her robes. She moved her hands up to move through his hair as she began to grind on him.

It felt like only moments later Ahsoka was nude and on her knees in front of the chair with Ilsra's cock in her hand. She stroked the monster slowly up and down a few times before taking the head into her mouth. Ilsra arced his head and groaned as she moved her tongue around it teasingly. She kept eye contact with him as she began to take more into her mouth.

Ilsra moved his hands to her head and began to gently stroke her Lekku as she began to take her bobs halfway down his cock. He tasted so good, so tantalizing, she wanted him in her mouth always. But Ahsoka understood the importance of other pleasures so she took him to the base before slowly pulling off.

Her next decision was to tease him a little as she finished slowly standing up. She turned around with an exaggerated spin and then slowly walked over to her chair from earlier to show off her ass. Ahsoka then spun back around, lowered herself into the chair, and then raised her legs up to the arms and spread herself wide.

Ilsra stared at her lustfully for a few moments before regaining his bearings and walking over to her. He moved down and slowly slid into her pussy, spreading the tight snatch of hers perfectly. Ahsoka pulled him into a kiss and wrapped one leg around his back to pull him deeper into her.

She held him there, kissing him as she reveled in his size stretching her limits. He was hers in that moment, something she never managed with his father. His hands moved to grasp one of her breasts and her open thigh and Ahsoka took that as her signal as she let up on her leg grip.

Ilsra's dick slowly pulled out of her and every little move caused her body to shudder. The shuddering increased even more when he suddenly pushed back inside her and she decided to move her other leg back to rest on the arm of the chair. The next few thrusts loosened her up and if it hadn't been for Ilsra, Ahsoka would have fallen off the chair.

He began to speed up and truly fuck her after a few more slower thrusts. The sound of their bodies slapping together was mixed with Ahsoka's loud moans. Ilsra's hands slipped under her legs and squeezed her ass and it only took a minute of his assault to push her over the edge. She came and squeezed his every inch, bringing him to a standstill.

**************

Ilsra waited for her to finish cumming before pulling out and even then her pussy barely allowed it. Ahsoka was still on top of things though and she dazedly moved over to the lounge bar and sat down on one of the barstools with her ass hanging off.

He understood her intentions rather well and moved over behind her. He spanked Ahsoka's ass with both hands before spreading it and moving forward. Ilsra got lucky and his tip pushed into her tight, tight asshole.

She let out a pained but happy moan that lasted the entire way into her ass. He reached one hand around and grasped one of her breasts. The other pulled her Lekku gently as he began to pull out slowly.

Ahsoka moaned as he moved back and then pushed back inside her. Ilsra's thrusts were slow and deliberate for two minutes or so until she began to loosen around him. As he sped up he pulled her Lekku harder and began to pinch her nipple.

Before long his thrusts were producing a loud slapping sound as he drilled her tight Togrutan ass. Ahsoka was on the verge of screaming out her moans as he pleasured her. “Fuck yes, just like that, just like your daddy.”

Ilsra knew his dad was as lecherous as him, but hearing Ahsoka scream it out only made him fuck her harder. Her second orgasm came quite suddenly and caused her to rock as he continued to fuck her ass. Her body clenching around him pushed him over the edge and he pulled out before he could cum in her.

It felt like he'd only just pulled out when Ahsoka was down on her knees and sucking him off again. Her tongue moved up and down his base alongside her mouth and it drove him over the edge after only a minute. His cum shot out and she managed to swallow each stream before the next came.

They walked back over to the chairs afterwards and Ilsra helped Ahsoka get dressed. Then she sat on his lap and they kissed passionately for several minutes. Then she moved off and Ilsra spoke up, “You can expect full supplies to Sato at a very low cost Ahsoka.”

“I thought I could count on that if I let you into my ass.” She teased with a smirk as she stood up and shook his hand. Ilsra took the time to grope her again and she licked her lips at him.

“I think the first kiss was all it took, but I wasn't gonna stop you.” He teased back as he spanked her. Ahsoka kept her face straight after it, but the second one caused her to crumble a little and the third made her moan.

“I don't think Sato's people are gonna be finished for another couple hours, you wanna help me pass the time?” Ahsoka teased as she straddled him again. Ilsra answered her by spanking her again before picking her up and carrying her to one of the guest beds.


	9. The Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedda ventures to Lothal to make a jew offer for his father to s mysterious sage.

Chapter Nine: The Sage

Era: Sequels  
Year: 34 ABY

The planet of Lothal was spread out across Jedda's view as he looked out of the bridge view port. The Resplendent had arrived half an hour ago and spent most of that time setting up their landing restrictions.

The planet was still technically a member of the New Republic, but its time under the Empire had convinced it to uphold a fairly powerful defense force. Nothing the Providence and its flanking Recusants couldn't handle, but Jedda wasn't here to invade.

He boarded the Preeminent and OOM-727 brought the Sheathipede down to the planet surface. They landed near an old comm tower the defense force had requested Jedda meet with their representative at. He boarded the turbo lift alone and came up to the top level quickly.

He stepped out onto the outer part of the tower and made his way around towards the door. There he was surprised to find his contact bent over the railing and looking out at the countryside.

The first surprise was that she was a woman, a Togrutan woman at that. This must be Ahsoka Tano, the Sage of Lothal; the rumors that she was a Jedi must be true since her age was not evident in her body. That was his second surprise, she was showing off her body in a formfitting jumpsuit.

He had a side view of the older woman, her beautiful and aged face in view to him while her ample butt stuck back and her significant bust pushed forward. She looked over at him and smiled before straightening up and extending a hand to him, "I'm Ahsoka, you must be Jedda Likob. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jedda pushed aside the sudden urge to kiss her and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She kept a warm smile as her eyes moved across him.

"When I heard that the grandson and son of two of my oldest friends was going to meet me, I didn't know what to expect." Ahsoka said as she leaned back over the guardrail. "You certainly kept up the Likob tradition of a well sculpted body."

He blushed a little, "Thank you."

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival on Lothal?" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Well my father has tasked me with finding potential allies for Serenno. We have indication that the First Order is looking to invade the galaxy." Jedda explained as he leaned back against the central tower.

"And you believe Lothal can assist you somehow?" Ahsoka said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad thinks the Doonium deposits would be very helpful and the system is in a good location as far as defense goes." Jedda explained as he took in his beautiful host.

"That's fair. The people would definitely need some convincing though." Ahsoka said with a smile that already spoke for her before her next words. "They'd listen to their sage, but she'd need something in return first." 

Jedda raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Ahsoka stepped towards him, "Something you Likob's have a knack for." She placed her hands on his shoulders and before he could speak out she kissed him deeply. They moved back slowly and the door into the tower opened behind him.

She broke the kiss and pushed Jedda back into a lonely chair in the otherwise empty room. The older woman was on her knees in an instant and his pants and boxers were soon on the floor. "I see you inherited the best trait."

Ahsoka stroked him slowly and teasingly, her experienced hand moving across him in the most pleasurable and agonizing way imaginable. She began to gradually speed up and moved her mouth down to lick circles around his tip. Her eyes were locked with his and it was unbearable not having her mouth wrapped around him.

She moved down to his balls and licked up his entire length slowly before wrapping her mouth around his head. She continued to lick his tip for a little while longer as her hand slowly stroked his base. Then Ahsoka took nearly his entire cock into her mouth.

She moved up and down his length with a speed only available to a woman who had done this for decades. It occurred to Jedda that she was likely in her sixties and yet the mix of being a Jedi and Togruta gave her the body of a twenty year old. It was so taboo for her to be with a barely legal adult like him and that just made it hotter.

She ended the blowjob almost as suddenly as it began and stood up, undoing her jumpsuit and dropping it onto the floor. Her beautiful orange body was on full display now and Jedda's dick twitched a little as she straddled him. His member now pushed against her clit and Ahsoka let out a long, lustful moan.

His hands absentmindedly moved to her luscious ass as she raised up and slid him inside her. Ahsoka's hands were on his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down him. How was she so tight, how was she so ready for him?

She pulled him into a deep, lustful kiss as she began to raise herself slowly up his length. Jedda squeezed her ass just before she dropped back down him quickly and suddenly. She repeated this movement three more times as her tight pussy loosened around him.

Ahsoka began to get a rhythm going now, her ass clapping against his thighs as she sped up gradually. She leaned forward and nibbled at his earlobe before licking his ear a little. Then she whispered, "Spank me, I've been a naughty little Togruta."

Jedda spanked his new mistress as she continued to bounce on him. She moved one of her Lekku into her mouth and bit down on it, moaning in response to herself. He took this as an indication of her wants and moved her other Lekku into his mouth and did the same.

She was a mess now, her entire body spasming and her moans loudly leaking around her Lekku. Despite this, Ahsoka was still very much in control of the situation as she continued to bounce on top of Jedda. He began to thrust up into her and the sound of slapping skin joined the existing cacophony of groans, moans, and yelps.

Her first orgasm took both of them by surprise, Ahsoka's eyes went wide as her pussy squeezed Jedda for all he was worth. It lasted for two minutes before she slowly pulled off him and sat down on his lap with his cock between her ass. "Getting this old girl off I see."

Jedda was still shocked by how horny she was and was catching his breath. He managed to speak finally, "Well you don't have the body of an old girl." He moved his hands across her shapely ass for emphasis.

She stood up for a moment and spun around on him before shaking that gorgeous ass at him. "Slide that monster of yours into my ass and I'll finish you off for being such a good boy." As if he needed more indication, Ahsoka pushed herself back against his cock and let it slide against her pussy again.

Jedda took hold of his base and aligned his cock with her asshole. Hus tip slowly pushed into it before Ahsoka began to sit back down on it. Slowly and painfully he was taken in by her tight ass.

She bottomed out on him and he leaned forward, moved her head to the side slightly, and kissed her. He moved one hand to caress and tug one of her Lekku while the other squeezed one of her breasts. Ahsoka moaned as she sat atop him and was pleasured by Jedda.

After a few minutes she began to raise herself up him as he continued to touch her. Her ass slowly raised up his whole length until his tip was the only thing inside her and then she dropped back down the entire thing in one swift move. "Oh fuck yes!" She gasped out.

She slowly moved her ass up and down him and Jedda moved his hands down to rest on her hips as he rode out all the pleasure. He spanked Ahsoka as she began to speed up on him, her ass jiggling perfectly. She began to moan out words in time with each bottom out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, give me, that, dick!"

Jedda moved his hands up her body and resumed playing with her tits and Lekku. He also began to thrust up into her ass as she continued to bounce. The tightness of her didn't let up as she milked him.

He set off Ahsoka's second orgasm by moving up and sucking her single back Lekku into his mouth. She rocked around on top of him as her body spasmed and he gently held her still as best he could. It lasted so very long and Jedda was a little sad that he wasn't in her contracting pussy.

Her screams and moans finally stopped and without a second thought she resumed bouncing her gorgeous ass up and down on him. He took a moment to shake himself out of his ecstacy and resume thrusting up into her. Jedda spanked her once before returning that hand to one of her front Lekku.

Ahsoka let out a very long moan as he bit down on her back Lekku. He moved his other hand from her breast and tugged on her other Lekku as she continued to ride him. He lightly nibbled on the tip of her back Lekku as he tugged both of her others in time with her bouncing.

All the pleasure was weakening both their resolves and turning Ahsoka's mind to mush. Her tight ass was milking him dangerously close and her third orgasm was clearly building up now. He bit down hard on the Lekku in his mouth and yanked on the other two hard which sent her overboard.

She was perhaps halfway through cumming when Jedda fell over the edge too and began to pump stream after steam into her ass. He was fully buried in her ass as the two of them rode out their highs, Ahsoka's Lekku still in his loving embraces.

He finished cumming first and let her Lekku go before hugging her. Ahsoka finally finished and would've fallen forward and off him if not for his arms wrapped around her. Jedda held her there for another minute as she regained conscious thought.

Once she was able to move again, Ahsoka pulled off him slowly and turned around to kiss him once more. His hands lightly squeezed her ass as his cum slowly drizzled out of her. She broke the kiss, "You made a wonderful mess of this old girl."

Jedda chuckled and then smiled warmly. "I see what grandpa," he spanked one side of her ass, "and dad," he spanked the other, "saw in you." He squeezed her ass as she let out wonderful moans of delight.

Between moans she managed to speak again as he continued, "And I see that the cock size and cum length has been passed down the line, baby." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They finished up their post-coitus fun and got dressed again. Jedda was the first to break the silence. "So, do we have an accord?" He asked as he spanked and squeezed her ass once more.

Ahsoka took him by surprise by squeezing his ass back, "Yes, we do indeed." She pecked him on the cheek.

Jedda smiled at her before shaking her hand one last time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to elsewhere. I'll probably be back for that fine ass sometime though." He said as he eased back towards the door, keeping eye contact the whole time.

**********

Ahsoka sat back down in the chair she'd been fucked upon and caught her breath. Three Likobs, distanced by decades and yet unforgettable. No other man or woman had ever been so amazing in bed, none could manage what three generations of Serrenans could. At her current rate of aging maybe she'd get a hit at Jedda's son, or at the very least a threesome with his father and him. 

Thoughts for another time, now she had to think up how to convince Lothal to this agreement. She sighed as she thought about how sex couldn't be the answer here as it had been earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the Ahsoka Trilogy, though her story with the Likobs is not quite at its end.


End file.
